


Fifteen Flares Inside Those Ocean Eyes (Your Ocean Eyes)

by saturndust



Series: Rare Pair Week 2018 [2]
Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, lots of fluff, meet the parents
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-12
Updated: 2018-04-12
Packaged: 2019-04-21 23:38:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14295936
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saturndust/pseuds/saturndust
Summary: "Okay, so my dad is in town and he has asked me to attend my cousin's wedding." She explained. "And my family already don't approve of me having decided to go into law instead of medicine and then having dropped that degree to run a bloody retreat." Aubrey sighed, exasperated but the feeling of Chloe's hands caressing her face keeping her grounded."Bree, your parents may be strict but they only do that because they love you." Chloe explained, opening her arms as Aubrey stepped into them, settling in Chloe's embrace, placing a kiss on Chloe's shoulder."I'm so glad I have you." Aubrey mumbled. There was a slight pause as she shifted her face so her cheek was against Chloe's head. "Um... They - uh - also asked if I could bring you..." Aubrey expected Chloe to tense and grow messy and flustered, saying how it was too soon or that she wasn't ready or just how terrified she really is but instead the ginger girl held Aubrey away by her shoulders with the biggest grin on her face.





	Fifteen Flares Inside Those Ocean Eyes (Your Ocean Eyes)

"Fucks sake!"

"Bree, what has got you so stressed?" Chloe asked, her nose scrunched in that way that made Aubrey's heart absolutely melt at the mere sight of. Aubrey extracted her hands from their tightly balled up position in her blonde hair and she sighed, feeling warm when Chloe gently cupped her face, her touch just so intoxicating and warm.

"Nothing..." Aubrey huffed and Chloe took one look at her before the blonde gave in. "Okay, so my dad is in town and he has asked me to attend my cousin's wedding." She explained. "And my family already don't approve of me having decided to go into law instead of medicine and then having dropped that degree to run a bloody retreat." Aubrey sighed, exasperated but the feeling of Chloe's hands caressing her face keeping her grounded.

"Bree, your parents may be strict but they only do that because they love you." Chloe explained, opening her arms as Aubrey stepped into them, settling in Chloe's embrace, placing a kiss on Chloe's shoulder.

"I'm so glad I have you." Aubrey mumbled. There was a slight pause as she shifted her face so her cheek was against Chloe's head. "Um... They - uh - also asked if I could bring you..." Aubrey expected Chloe to tense and grow messy and flustered, saying how it was too soon or that she wasn't ready or just how terrified she really is but instead the ginger girl held Aubrey away by her shoulders with the biggest grin on her face.

"I'd love to meet them." She smiled, her face so light and warm that Aubrey felt the stress drift away, a weight lifting off her shoulders.

"Okay, but we do have some rules for when we meet them so I need your full attention." Aubrey stated, straightening her back like her father always did when he laid down the rules for her. Chloe mockingly saluted her, pouted her lips and sat up on the kitchen stool, Aubrey furrowing her brow. "Don't be cute like that it doesn't help when I'm trying to be serious." Chloe giggled before stopping herself and clearing her throat, Aubrey rolling her eyes fondly. "So my entire family will all be there, they're all doctors and they'll probably be just as critical of my career choice as my parents, so just ignore them. We don't go to the actual sit down dinner we just have to go the the reception, drink a few drinks, talk to a few people and such. But you're a natural people person so i doubt there'll be an issue."

"Aye aye, General Posen." Chloe smiled, reaching forward and pulling Aubrey close to her so Aubrey stood between her legs. "I'm excited to meet your parents." She hummed and Aubrey relaxed, arms going around Chloe's neck.

"I'm excited for them to meet you..." Aubrey paused before a look of guilt graced her features.

"Right, tell me what's wrong." Chloe frowned, placing a gentle kiss to Aubrey's nose, going down her jaw. Aubrey sighed and tilted her head back to give Chloe better access. "Come on Aubrey, please..."

"I-it's h-hard when you're doing that." Aubrey muttered, Chloe pulling away with a shit-eating grin. "Well... I kinda didn't tell my parents that we're... dating? They just know you as my friend..." Aubrey put her forehead back in the palms of her hair and laughed bitterly. "Chloe, I'm sorry I just didn't know-"

"Aubrey, I don't care." Chloe interrupted, keeping her firm hold on Aubrey's neck. "Either way I'm excited to meet my future in-laws."

"Don't push it." Aubrey pursed her lips before kissing Chloe chastely. "Just shut up, Beale."

"Make me." Chloe teased before Aubrey pressed their lips together again.

"Chloe?" Aubrey asked, a rare bashfulness in her voice. "I... God I'm going to regret telling you this but I am hopeless at slow dancing." Chloe frowned in confusion as Aubrey, for the millionth time that afternoon, sighed again. "I mean it's a wedding and we're going to have to... yeah."

"You can't slow dance?" Chloe asked, her cerulean blue eyes glimmering in this light and gleeful way. "You, Aubrey Posen, that drilled the 'The Sign' choreography into the Bella's in senior year and learnt the ICCA final dance in a couple days don't know how to slow dance?" Aubrey shot her a glare as she began to pull away from Chloe defensively. "No no, baby, it's cute!" Chloe insisted, leaning forward and almost toppling off the stool, to pull Aubrey back towards her. "Come on, I'll teach you." Chloe smiled, wide and bright, making Aubrey's heart hammer.

"Alright..." Aubrey murmured as Chloe hopped off the stool, pressing shuffle as Billie Eilish's 'Ocean Eyes'. Chloe stood in front of the blonde with the softest smile Aubrey has ever seen, Aubrey finding the song title appropriate to Chloe's eyes as she felt she could drown in those bright blue eyes.

"Here." Chloe hums, taking Aubrey's hands and placing them on her waist, Aubrey tracing circles into Chloe's sides as the ginger smiles fondly at the blonde. Chloe reaches up and places her arms around Aubrey's neck. "Now just listen to the music and try settle into it and, most importantly, relax." Chloe said, fingers playing with Aubrey's hair gently. And Aubrey melts into her touch as per usual, wondering how she got so lucky. 

The weekend of the wedding comes and, after ogling Chloe in her white dress and restricting herself from leaving a few dozen hickies down her neck, Aubrey is driving the two to the wedding. When they get there Chloe slips her hand into Aubrey's and squeezes it as they encounter the first set of Aubrey's relatives. Chloe lives up to Aubrey's statement of her being a 'ray of sunshine' in that she's so bright and lively around everyone, conversations flowing easily with Chloe as if she's known these people all of her life; Aubrey actually has known these people all her life and can't stand a single conversation with them.

As Aubrey and Chloe are congratulating Aubrey’s cousin Sarah on her marriage, Aubrey accepts a flute of champagne, sipping on it briefly.

“Aubrey.” A man’s voice causes Aubrey’s back to straighten rigidly. her eyes to grow wide and her grip around the flute grow tight. The blonde turns to find a man in a suit and tie looking at her, his face neutral. Aubrey holds back a gulp of anxiousness before she feels Chloe’s hand on her lower back. The man then breaks into a huge smile and opens his arms. “Come here.” He smiled and Aubrey breathes out a laugh before rushing into his arms.

“Dad.” She smiled, hugging him tight, Chloe having to restrain a gush at how soft her girlfriend is; it makes her heart melt. She pulls away as he raises his arm in a salute, Aubrey following with a tears eyed smiled. He smiles warmly once again before noticing the read head looking fondly upon their exchange with her bright blue eyes. He clears his throat and looks at Aubrey with an amused smiled, gesturing with his chin towards Chloe.

“You must be Chloe.” He smiles, walking over to Chloe. Chloe outstretches her hand and he shakes it, face warm and an approving look on his face.

“Pleasure to meet you General Posen.” She greets, remembering Aubrey’s flash cards.

“Please, call me Jack.” He insists and looks back to Aubrey. “I’ve heard a lot about you from this young lady.” He states.

“Yes, Chloe is my friend from Barden.” Aubrey explains, Chloe noticing how her hands remain rigid at her sides and her feet closed together as if she’s standing to attention. “She’s just started vet school.”

“Medicine, we know your mother will approve of your girlfriend.” He chuckled.

“Oh I’m not her-“ Chloe tries to lie as Aubrey’s face pales.

“Please, I’m not blind. Aubrey, the way you talk about Chloe does not, in any way, suggest you two are ‘just friends’ at all.” He laughs and Chloe notes how her shoulders physically droop in relaxation. “And why would you think I wouldn’t approve?” He asks, gently running a hand through his daughter’s hair. “She clearly makes you very happy, what more would I want for my daughter.” He smiles and Aubrey restrains herself from hugging him or kissing Chloe till she’s breathless.

“You’re okay with me dating Chloe?” Aubrey asked her voice light and breezy as she reached to hold Chloe’s hand gently.

“Of course.” Her father smiled. “She does make you happy, right?” Aubrey nodded firmly, squeezing Chloe’s hand tight.

“Is this where you say if I hurt her you’ll kill me?” Chloe jokes and he chuckles before shaking his head.

“If you do, which I highly doubt, I’m sure Aubrey would before I ever could.” He says, tone serious before smiling again. Chloe giggles, pressing her head into Aubrey’s shoulder, placing a discrete kiss on her arm.

“Thank you, dad.” Aubrey smiles warmly before her dad nods, giving a quick two-finger salute before excusing himself to congratulate his niece.

“Told you they really just care for you.” Chloe smirked, wringing her arms around Aubrey’s neck. Aubrey raised an eyebrow.

“Did you now?” She asked as Chloe nodded in affirmation.

“I totes did.” She hummed.

“I guess I should shut up listen to you more often.”

“You really should.” Chloe giggled. “Beca would have a freak out if she heard you say you should ‘shut up’.” Aubrey scoffed before Chloe wound her arms back to her sides and he’d out her hand to Aubrey. “Come, let’s show off the amazing dance skills I taught you.”

“You taught me how to sway to a beat, but I will gladly show off my amazing beautiful girlfriend.” Aubrey stated as Chloe grinned wider than ever.

“Thank you for coming with me.” Aubrey whispered into Chloe’s ear as Chloe rested her head on Aubrey’s shoulder gently.

“Thank you for asking me to come.”

“You know I love you right?” Aubrey asked, voice completely serious.

“Totally.” Chloe nodded, lips pursed and eyebrows creased together jokingly. “And I love you too.” She giggled and Aubrey smiled.

“What a miracle.”

**Author's Note:**

> I’m sorry this is so late! I’ve been out of town (and still am) but I’m mass writing! I’ll write my stemily one tonight and then my staubechemily one!


End file.
